


His darling

by depressingbrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy, Eyes, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Stalking, description of violence, fantasies, idk how good this is, sexual fanasies, uh fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: Lance McClain has a lot going for him; from swimming scholarships that got him to a good school with a good program where he can freely study space. He plays football in his off season of swimming, he's popular, surrounded by faces. He has two best friends, who understand him very well. He has everything he's worked for- except his darling.





	1. Silent Creep

**Author's Note:**

> So uh some triggers:  
> Stalking  
> Over all creepiness  
> He sounds like a serial killer  
> I didnt edit this, i just made sure there were no red lines so sorry if I wrote "Thing" as "Think" and other stuff cause I suck a lot.

Lance McClain has a lot going for him; from swimming scholarships that got him to a good school with a good program where he can freely study space. He plays football in his off season of swimming, he's popular, surrounded by faces. He has two best friends, who understand him very well. He has everything he's worked for- except his darling.

His eyes so blue almost purple, its impossible and magical. If only he could figure out what made them so deep, was it an illusion? Was it the dark bags that made them like that? If only he could isolate them, what possibly could make them twinkle like the stars? He spent days pondering this question. He’d want to remove them but they wouldn’t last as long outside of his darling, as they would inside. How they would look in a glass of water floating. He wishes he could just isolate every part of him like that. Every piece was so lovely and beautiful. But his eyes especially. They made him itch, especially when he looked down, shy and away. That face every time his squirms how much does Lance get off on that face. He imagines his darling in so many lovely positions, he's beautiful no matter what. He does feel a little perverted, imaging him so often, but the time will be soon. It will be soon. He can almost feel it, so soon, his darling will be under him, so lovely and ready for him. He’ll be so so ready.

Oh how Lance had done everything no matter what, when it came to his darling, he seemed to always fail. You see, his darling liked to pretend he doesn’t like him sometimes. Lance plays his part in the game, it's like one extended scene right? Unfortunately his darling likes the game a little too much. Its sad, no matter what Lance does, mean, nice, kind he never actually wins over his darling. For now he’ll continue to do his little things. They’re all to ensure his happiness, safety and that he remains his darling. Despite this, Lance does get lonely, its tragic really. Two lovers stuck in a loop. But when he makes his darling smile he rewards himself. Sometimes its a pen, or a discarded drawing his darling left behind (they'll have to work that part out later tsk tsk), but whatever he takes he always replaces. The latest item was a shirt because his darling had been happy all day yesterday because he found the book Lance hid for him. Lance has been daydreaming too much and he needs to return the shirt soon. But he must do his daily tasks in order to become his usual self.

First he begins today’s note, he addresses it and recites a few lines from Poe, keeping it simple, after that he writes a few lines of his own.

The silk of your hair in the autumn breeze,  
How nothing ever could compare to thee,  
Black like the raven,  
Wild like the beast,  
Soft as a feather,  
How I wish to run my hands through it.

Lance is aware he is not a very talented poet, but for his darling he can try as he might just strike a cord. He slips it under his door on the way to his first class, at noon the group will have lunch. Its approximately 11:56 when he makes in entrance to the group study room in their dorm's commons, he stands behind his darling and lightly touches his hair as he approaches. his darling whips around but Lance is already moving away talking to Hunk. He looks around confused, the poor thing, he doesn't get it.

He wishes he could tell Hunk about his darling. Hunk wouldn’t understand as well as Pidge though, Pidge likes computers in a lesser way, but overall nobody, not even his darling would understand his love. He continues to contemplate exposure and help until his darling does something unexpected. He pulls out the notes. Almost all of them, in a neat stack.

“Guys, I uh need some help.” He puts them on the table and everyone stops and starts to read them. Lance’s face pales a bit, those are private.  
“Whoa” Pidge says first.

“What, why didn’t you say you’ve getting harassed earlier Keith!” Shiro says shocked. Everyone starts talking and Lance starts to play this game too. He gets it, he understands now that his darling is into this sort of game. He just wants attention he sees.

“Calm down guys, I uh… I don’t think this is supposed to be harassment... “ He says sheepishly.

“Keith…” Allura says sadly and all regal like, stupid foreign princess.

“No, listen, they are a little… creepy-”

“Dude these are more than a little creep, they’re like…” Hunk trails off. Lance would like to say that not everyone is good at everything. At least he tries.

“Porn?” Pidge says picking up another lustful poem, (he'd use a less vulgar word).

“Yeah some, but others came right when… right when I needed someone. When I was down or felt insecure about something, a poem would turn up highlighting it. Today’s was about my hair, my date last night told me he couldn’t stand my hair, I thought about cutting it and… well this showed up.” Lance had dealt well with the freshman asshole who said that to his darling. He decided if the boy wanted less hair, he might as well follow his own poor given advice. The school had always had week hazing punishments, so it was easy to get the basketball team to shave his head in the middle of the night.

“So you mean you have a stalker?” Shiro attempts clarifies, (he obviously doesn’t understand).

“Look, I’m a bit uncomfortable, this is obviously someone who's lonely enough to do this for me, I may not be the healthiest in the mental department but this…” (Thats all the more why he does it).

“Its insanity.” Allura says all regal like again, he wishes all the Altean heritage would boil out of his system, he decides she.s on his bad side.

“I think they just need help. Its definitely strange but it's also weirdly flattering.” See his darling gets it. His darling always gets him. He always understands Lance so perfectly no matter how hard they play. It’s time. It’s time, and his darling is ready.

"Well as long as its not bothering you, I've gotten weird things like this just make sure it doesn't escalate any further, watch out alright? Most likely its just harmless." Allura says hopefully Everyone nods in agreement. Lance guesses shes redeemed.

“Lance? Are you alright?” his darling. He’s worried. Lance should be better at masking by now, but hes just so excited. Finally. He’s ready. His darling must be ready.

“I agree, he needs help.” I need your help, my darling.

* * * * *  
It’s dark when he lets himself in.


	2. Beautiful Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation. Or an Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people don't like this writing style, I'm also pretty shit at anything porny. I write a lot for myself, and this was something I needed to write, dealing with obsession and how obsession is an unhealthy coping mechanism because you ignore your own problems and really . I hope Keith's perspective helps shine a light on what could be, what could be a healthy obsession. Because I was super channeling this fic didn't turn out my best, but I'm happy to post it, I needed to get some dark things out. Also my next project will be far away from the confusing topic of mental health. I can let this rest for a bit.   
> Thanks for my one person who bookmarked it, I enjoy creepy things too, I just don't like how they end normally :). 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write a loose ends just full of creep (and it'll make much more sense than this thing does lol).

It’s dark when he lets himself in.

His darling always left his window open, as if he was waiting for Lance. Lance knew somewhere inside that Keith didn’t really know about these late night expeditions inside his dorm. But subconsciously there had to be a reason why he left his window open even after he noticed things had disappeared. They were always returned, of course. Lance only merely borrowed things. Most of the items never left longer than night anyways. He memorized his schedule and knew when he was likely to sleep past his alarm. This is why he was so good to him. His darling would of missed the majority of his classes if it weren’t for him waking him most morning. 

Tonight he simply wishes to watch his sleeping face. He sits his back against the desk, he watches his darling’s plush lips slightly parted. Shiny with saliva from licking his lips in his dream. It excited Lance to no end to think of what kind of dream he was having. Hell he could get off to him sleeping right here, might even, just describing his darling makes his brain sound like an erotica. A best seller for sure, too bad Lance wasn’t very good at writing. He had to admit his poem about his darling’s ears today was getting a bit stale, even if they were sexy and elvish. 

Keith shifted with a high pitched grunt and Lance felt his dick twinge. Lance usually kept his own pleasure for back in his own room, but today he let himself slack a bit. There dorm was quite nice, thanks to allura who insisted they live in the Altean building for the same price as they normally pay. Two separate rooms share a bathroom and a small room which students usually put a television, mini fridge etc. Each floor housed about 14-20 people (Co-ed), which had a huge kitchen, lounge and computer lab for printing and group assignments. Keith’s roommate is Shiro, a Vet not much older than them with PTSD. Lance had to be more careful not to wake him then his darling, Keith.

Keith made another noise which was more of a grunt and stretched a bit in his sleep, Lance was already halfway up by the time he got himself free, he lasted about 5 more minutes until Keith let out a little gasp in sleep. Lance was careful not to get anything on the carpet and carefully took a few tissues to clean up. He suppressed thoughts of eventually being able to clean up keith, he knew no matter how many times he came, the thought of his darling so lewdly would get him off. Lance decided to take a small amethyst from the collection, which his darling had misplaced already as it fell behind the dresser. Lance had just found it for him, so helpful right?

He remorsefully climbs to his own dorm, shutting the window fully. 

Lance sleeps with the amethyst clutched tight, when he wakes up in time for his darling’s first class it's somehow dingier than before. Unfortunately this is something that happens most the time when Lance takes stones. He goes through his morning routine, quickly slipping back the item he stole, not wanting it to get any darker. He pulls certain shirts to the top of the dresser, Keith’s jeans were all the same so those didn’t matter. He can hear Shiro in the bathroom, and that's his cue to leave. He leaves his poem 5 minutes after Shiro leaves for the gym. Except today is different. Today Shiro is back in the hallway and sees Lance walking away. He forgot his water bottle. 

“Hey Lance, heading to the gym too? Oh gosh did you forget something as well? What a tuesday!” Lance tries to smile and waves sheepishly-

Dontlookdowndontlookdowndontlookdown

DontreaditDONTREADITDONTREADIT!!

ITS NOT YOURS.

By the time Shiro is done sleepily fumbling with his door Lance is back in his own dorm locking the door, he starts to pace. Thank god he doesn’t have a roommate any longer. 5 minutes pass and Shiro still hasn’t left meaning HE'S READING HIS DARLING’S NOTE. Its tainted! Does he write another one? Does it even hold his sincerity anymore? Does he make sure Shiro never read again? A price for the sin of stealing? Does he take it back? Now? Later? 

What is he talking about. Keith already showed the the letters. Shiro shouldn’t read it, he knows how IMPORTANT they are to his darling. He spent all yesterday defending him, Shiro agreed, yes? He hears the sound of the water pipes shut off.

That's it. He was filling the bottle. Lance deflates listening to Shiro bustle his way down the hallway and out of the building. He deserves a nap. Maybe Lance should see someone about anxiety, he jumps to conclusions too fast. He shakes his head and makes sure Keith will wake on time before Lance heads to swim practice.

*  
Fortunately Tuesdays are lucky and he has physics with his darling (and everyone else). His bed head is a mess, black silky locks only saved by a rubber band (Lance makes sure there is always one on his night stand), his eyes are covered by large glasses. Lance likes these because they hide his beautiful gems for eyes from everyone else. Lance never said he wasn’t selfish when it came to his darling. The lecture when off as normal, although midway through Hunk asked about his poem’s again.

“Oh yeah I got another one.” He says nonchalantly, Lance’s heart swells like the Grinch.

“Why are you so casual about this?” Pidge hisses eyein him. 

“I guess I’ve been receiving them for months now, They just gradually progressed to everyday. This doesn’t seem like he’ll hurt me,” Of course not! Lance would never! “But he obviously needs help, Pidge, maybe you can find who is sending these?” Now that's a bit harsh. Lance’s pulse speeds up a couple times, so much for a Grinch heart being a good thing.

Pidge grumbles something about hand written, “I can try” Is what Lance makes out.

“Thanks.”

 

“I’m doing this because Shiro has no nails left and I don't want to see him with even less limbs. Or teeth.” Pidge shrugs. 

“Hey!”

“His metal arm doesn’t even have fingernails” Hunk muses. 

“Doesn’t stop allura from painting it with non damaging paint,” She nods enthusiastically, Shiro rolls his eyes but they all know he thinks its theraputic, “Then why would it stop a habit?” Pidge always stumps them all.

Everyone shrugs and nods agreeing. Lance is relieved that they have ended the conversation about the letters. Although he is touched by his darlings concern. 

The lecture fall into a lab and they are done after 3 hours and all ready for lunch. Hunk prepared pasta that sits over night, everyone is collecting materials and meandering at their own pace. Lance stays behind to clean up some extra equipment when Keith stops him. 

“Hey dude, are you alright? You’ve been so out of it lately, I was wondering, I mean everyone is also too..” Lance goes from zero to panic in a millisecond. “Are you alright?” To no longer quite panicking again. This cannot be good for his heart.

“What?” Is all his scrambled brain gets out, his darling looking so concerned for him doesn’t help much either. “Oh yes.” His dark full eyebrows shoot up in unison with the shiver that runs up his spine. He wonders if he subconsciously is baiting his darling into giving him these lovely reactions. 

“Are you sleeping alright? Shiro said you looked really spooked this morning, and you look like you're not getting enough sleep.” 

“Ah that…”

“Look, I uh used to get nightmares after my parents died, and I still do just not very often. I couldn’t go back to bed after one and some nights I just tried to not sleep at all… I eventually saw someone, and I learned how to deal with it. I’ll wake Shiro because I know he’ll get it… What I’m getting at, if you need someone to talk to, nightmares or not- I’m here.” Keith blushed and looked at his feet fidgeting with the rack of pipettes. 

Lance has never seen his darling look so bashful. He tries not to chuckle because that would ruin his darlings atmosphere. Lance sometimes forgot how selfless his darling was. How much he cared about his friends and Lance. “Thank you.”

Keith looked up with a small smile, he set the pipettes down next to the sink, “Thanks for not making this weird, even though I did. But I mean it Lance. If not me, find someone. I’ll see you at lunch.” He turns, face still red and heads out. Lance stands there, his other classmates who got roped into cleaning up were glaring daggers, but he didn’t care. Lance was enjoying playing back the blushing face of his darling. He sighs and gets to work. 

*  
Lance knows his tendencies are frowned upon by the general public, but most people don’t understand how well his relationship with his darling is progressing. Ever since that day after their lab his darling was noticing Lance more and more. To the point where Lance felt he had to be ‘sneaky’. The spotlight was strangely overwhelming, I loved it when his darling payed extra attention, but it slowly became not just him. He eventually did take his darling’s invitation to do what he thought was ‘sharing’ and Lance uses it to get to know his darling even better (even though he knows mostly everything about him already). More importantly he learns lots about Lance. Sadly for his efforts he was only redeemed with more worry from his darling leaving him further convinced that Lance should seek a professional. 

His darling is extremely brilliant but Lance would like to agree to disagree. Despite his carefulness, Lance can never say no to his darling, and lets a few things slip. He talks about Cuba and in return he gets first accounts of Keith’s younger years until his parents died. Lance made sure to remember every little facial gesture, how lovely he looked telling him all that pains him. It was lost in him that Lance slipped first. It wasn’t that he knew too much, he was excellent at the game he played- but he perhaps overshared. He did in fact overshare way too much. His darling was now looking at him with the last face Lance wanted to see. The only face that he didn’t want to memorize. 

“ I feel so stupid, like everyone knows ‘m an orphan kid and shit, and I’m not comparing myself to you! I... knew you were distant, everyone has their reasons but… I’m so sorry Lance. Nobody should ever have to go through that.” Before Lance could blink his darling was in HIS arms. He was hugging him- no embracing him. 

The last hug Lance had was before the earthquake.  
Before the waves and flood.  
He’d never really hugged his foster family.  
His darling was embracing him.

His daring-

This was wrong.  
Wrong.  
His darling is supposed to be something to admire from afar.

Keith was admired from afar.

Keith is not his.

He got to close.

He made friends, he could've kept this normal he got too-

TOO CLOSE

IT HAS TO END

IT NEEDS TO STOP

IT NEEDS TO BE NORMAL

HE HAS GOTTEN TOO FAR

HE HAS GOTTEN TOO CLOSE

TOO INVOLVED

HIS DARLING

HIS DARLING SEES WHAT HE’S DONE

SEEN HE'S BROKEN

SEEN HE'S DIRTY

SEEN HIS SINS

REPENT

REPENT

 

“LANCE!” Thrusted out of his own thoughts the turmoil in his brain. “Please!” Keith is now crying and shaking him. He didn't realize what he was doing. Shocked about losing control, Lance stays there, throat searing from screaming. Keith cries into his shoulder whispering things as if he were trying to still calm Lance versus himself. They sit there for a while eventually the slump down, and Lance realizes the only reason Keith is still embracing him is because of his own death grip on the boy. He thinks as a month ago His- Keith would’ve been disgusted by him embracing him. What changed within a month. For once Lance felt lost like he couldn’t remember certain things like missing puzzles pieces to how he got here. 

“I left the notes.”

“Lance, I know.” 

“Why…”

“You looked so lost, and so happy leaving it, I’d never seen you so content in such a way. It was kind of then I knew something was really wrong…” Keith sighed, still being held to Lance.

"I did a lot more than that... too" Lance is still swaying a bit from his melt down.

"I noticed some things. There are a lot of times where your a bit... non responsive. Hunk would call your name and you'd be so lost staring out a window, you kind of looked like a shell. You've always been kind of that way but It's gotten worse." Lance thinks about how he hasn't been to swim practice in 3 weeks. He had just forgotten about one of the most important aspects of his life. He knows that sometimes he looses time. Especially between classes and his nightly visits to Keith's bedside. 

“I think… I think i might need some help like you talked about.”

“Yeah?” He can feel Keith relax a bit.

“Maybe more than that…” 

“I think maybe too. You've had a lot of… instability.”

“I think I might need to go somewhere for a little bit.” 

“Yeah. The sooner, the easier it’ll be.” Keith said shifting slightly. “And Lance..”

“Yes da- … Keith?”

“I like pet names, but it's nicer if you use them to my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on break soon so lots of different Keith's and Lance's to come.


End file.
